This invention generally relates to mixed media artwork and methods of creating the artwork.
Art is the process or product of deliberately arranging elements in a way that appeals to the senses or emotions. It encompasses a diverse range of human activities, creations, and modes of expression, including music and literature. The meaning of art is explored in a branch of philosophy known as aesthetics.
An art form is the specific shape, or quality an artistic expression takes. The media used often influences the form. For example, the form of a sculpture exists in space in three-dimensions, and responds to gravity. The constraints and limitations of a particular medium are thus called its formal qualities. To give another example, the formal qualities of painting are the canvas texture, color, and brush texture. The formal qualities of video games are non-linearity, interactivity and virtual presence. The form of a particular work of art is determined by both the formal qualities of the media, and the intentions of the artist.
Society's renewed interest in works of arts has resulted in the demand for classic art forms, reproductions of original classics, and new types of artwork or art forms. Accordingly, there continually remains a desire for new art forms that result in unique artwork, whether it be two-dimensional paintings, three-dimensional work, or some combination thereof.